Ark5 Episode 21: Pointless wars
Participant *Keyome Tasanagi *Tetsu Ryoji *Yanazuka Ginsukei *Keyth *Vexxen Zaels *Fumiko Obinata *Sekushi Yuri * Reaching out... Vexxen: -Listening to the radio, I had stood there in horror as my paranoia began to set in.. surely there just happened to be another psychic in Kasaihana city..right? or at least this psychic they were looking for was one of those commercialized fakes. During the years of realizing my psychic abilities and polishing them, i had learned that even the most insignificant detail had a strong meaning.. in my dream I had been running, "Oh.. you know better than to ignore that" I muttered to myself, The client who had called me will have to wait.. it was better for them m,to get a reading from me later.. than never right? I felt a large heavy hand on my right sholder, I flinched a bit and slowly turned around to see a tall man in dark gray and steel blue armor, his face was covered by a slightly transparent gray mask that almost looked like a gas mask of some sort.. "Hey you..." his voice trailed off as I felt the his grip on my shoulder grow heavier and tighter "You're the brat we'vebeen looking for!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened a bit, unfortunately for me.. my paranoia was accurate.. Feeling a bit panicked, I bent my knees slightly, putting some of my weight onto my left leg for balance, and more on my right let as I swung my right leg straight upwards in a near 180 degree kick that hit him upwards the jaw, I saw the dark translucent screen break with a few pieces of glass flying as the mask itself few off his face. As my foot hit his chin upwards the blunt force had pushed his head back with a slight loss of balance as I had felt the grip he had on my shoulder release. as the man fell backwards, his now shattered mask fell and hit the ground next to him, I didnt have time to look at his face as I began running from the direction I came from. With all these people running all over the place I couldnt afford to stay in one area especally since my cover was blown and I had attacked one of them, it wouldnt be long before this area was swarmed with more grunts or whatever they were. I heard the sound of loud fluttering coming from the sky above and looked upwards to see the screen with a man on it, Almost as if the man on the screen was looking directly at me, his words "Give us the girl" felt like a ton of bricks.. I grit my teeth slightly before running towards the exit of the arcade, I wasnt sure where i was going but at the moment anywhere seemed a hell of a lot better than here. - InukaAnite: On a solitary part of District 2, where almost everything was masked in a golden light and filled with beautiful people. But underneath the mask, there was corruption and dirt. Fumiko Obinata didn’t need a mask; she knew she was corrupted and dirty. She lived in a small apartment on the other side of K Corporation, where her recent client worked. She slid onto her Italian leather couch that was positioned at an angle so she could see out of her balcony. There wasn’t much to see, just more buildings, but she was accustomed to this view. Fumiko picked up her purse and started counting the cash she had just received from her earlier affairs. This would be the last time that she saw him, but she was going to miss how crisp his money was. No other client even thought of giving her new money, not that it mattered. Money was money in this town and she had a lot of it. Fumiko wasn’t rich, but hell, she wasn’t scrambling to feed herself either. After counting the money, she went over to her metal safe, which was genius-ly located behind her bookshelf, inserted her pin and shoved the money inside with all the other bundles she had. Gang members, gang leaders, head of corporations, and even some big shot with a Ph.D’s money was stored inside her safe. Carefully closing it, she kissed her slender fingers and placed her fingers on the door to the safe; for good luck. Fumiko walked back across her flat and went back to her couch, unzipping her boots and she went, then kicking them off when she sat down again. She reached over and grabbed her phone. It was making a very annoying noise, almost like a fairy bell or a dinner bell. She slid the icon on her phone and put the phone to her ear. The voice was familiar. “Hello?” She answered quietly. Within a few minutes, she hung up and sighed. That was the last time she was allowed to have contact with that client. Fumiko looked at the clock above her flat screen and smirked. “Well… there’s still enough time to find another,” She mumbled, typing some numbers into her phone and putting the phone back up to her ear. “Yes, hello. This is Miss Obinata, can you direct me to the nearest club tonight... WHAT?” She jumped up from the couch in astonishment, “What do you mean the city is locked down?! How the hell am I supposed to go anywhere then?!” She cried, not understanding the situation. Coincidentally, she couldn’t hear the sirens in the far background and the cries of the citizens as anger and murderous intentions rushed through the city like a river. Remnants of the past LightFang: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH1wfrOcvHg) The warm air brushes past the walls of a large building placed in the heart of africa. It dances through the short white hair of Ryuzakii Nagara as it passes through the lands. Ryuzakiis long white coat flows blissfully in the breeze as a man slowly aproaches from behind. "Aniki-Sama, Kuma requests your presence." A small sigh could be noted as Ryuzakii continued to look off the balcony he had been standing at the edge of for a few minutes, turned away from this new man."And why doesn't he come to me himself?" "My appolagies sir, he said there are more pressing issues where he is that he can not leave unattended." Ryuzakii turns to face the man, his skin greyish with white emulating tattoos all over, his eyes pure white excluding the redish tint around the edges."What is the issue?" The young man adjacent Ryu looked off to the side and said, "He would not say. He did say it was urgent that you came immediatly, you and Don/" The man was cut off "Dante? I haven't seen him for quite some time. Dispatch a squad to find him and inform him on the news, I'm going now." Ryuzakii checked his wrists to see if he still wore the bands Dante gave him long ago, he did, he hardly ever didn't wear them. He then walked off with a flick of his coat and headed into a large lab room at the back of his penthouse. The room was filled with many unfinished inventions and amazing contraptions bu none more note worthy than the swirling vortex at the end of the lab. This vortex was a portal linked to another reciever inside Yun Tower of Kasaihana City. As Ryuzakii aproached it he channeled his chi to augment himself and mentaly prepare for transport before steping inside. Once inside the vortex everything became a flash of algarithems and pixels for a moment and then a bright light. When the light subsided Ryuzakii was in room hidden behind the main office of Yun Tower. Kuma was now standing in front of Ryu and began to speak, "Light, did you enjoy your trip." "You know i will never get used to that kind of travel, and its just us here Kuma. You can use my real name, not that alias. Anyway why was i summoned here?" Kuma just merely gestured to the landing pad on the edge of the building and Ryu stepped out onto it. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t15zJ7a0MCY) Ryuzakii looked down and saw the streets filled with all the old Yakuzas of his past and what appeared to be a new organization. Without another word Ryuzakii threw himself off the 26th floor of the building and base dived down to the streets. His right hand went to grip the sheathe and his left hand held just infront of his face in a half tiger hand sign as he drew his chi inward and began to let it slip out his pores and around his body. Once the chi filled the space around him and lightened his body, Ryu thrusts it downwards to deflect himself off the ground and sustain himself in the air. Stopping his fall with his feet just 2 feet off the ground. He lets his chi absorb back in his body and drops to his feet on the ground in the middle of the chaos and lets his eyes scan the area to assess the scene. It looks like the other organization wants something and the yakuzas arent handing it over so nicely. A man in black attair with belted straps and a hood over his head came from what he thought was ryu's blind side. He was wrong, Ryu turn his right hand side ways aiming the sheathe in the direction of the man and pulled the trigger on his sheathe. His ninjato blade was fired out at a speed of 30mph striking the man square in the chest and stoping him in his tracks. Ryu then shifted his feet utilizing the speed boxing tactics and his chi to move in a flash step to his blade and grabs it out of the air a second after it hit the man, backward handling the sword. He then brought it across to meet the mans neck just stoping short of slicing his head off. "I have no blindspots fool..." Ryuzakii stated. "The assassins will find one." The man said before Ryu continued his cut and decapitating the man. 'At least i know what to call them now' He thought as he took to the lower roof tops and searched the city, killing any that come at him violently.- Tasanagi: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oicuSMWMn_A&list=PLYMPy0sZpD7NR5EgLskDwg8RTOHSsGYwa)) Keyome continued to push his wounded body through the streets of this warzone. His head was low and his eyes were focused out on his surroundings completely. After about 10 minutes of walking he came across the female. " Ughn.." He grimaced as he pushed forward his hands holding onto the wound on his side. " HEY.." He said as his hand lashed out at her right shoulder in attempt to pull her attention towards him. His voice seemed tired, blood drenced the side of her shirt he gripped onto. "...We dont have time to waste. We have to go.. NOW.." He said to her in his deep voice, turning his attention to eye the air-craft it was scanning the area for the female of some sort. She'd more than likely recognize his voice as he quickly gripped the female by her waist and pulled her into an abondoned shacked out alley. Keyomes grip was firm as he clapsed his hand over her mouth hugging against the wall, his massive form would hold the girl in his arms like a doll as the soliders ran by the alley way looking for her. Peeking his head out he'd see the coast was clear and then evantually let her go. "...." He looked down at the female. "...So you truly are a Pyschic then." He said standing to his full height. "....Who are these men? And more importantly... why are they tearing down my city. To get to you.." He said rubbing his side the blood leaking from the wound heavily. He looked outside and then back at the female. " Hey give me that gun on that dead guy.." He said to her. He looked around the building they were in. (( http://covblogs.com/eatingbark/detroit-marchand.jpg How it looked.)) "..Hmph.." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "... I dont know what the hells going on.." He said shaking his head as his hands dropped to his waist. " DOnt worry kid. We'll stop these guys. But im going to need for you to cooperate with me. You understand?" He said walking towards her and squatting down. Vexxen Whisper: -pressing the palms flat against the metal surface of the mechanic gates that were welded down onto the concrete floor of the acrade's entrance and exit I tensed up the muscles in my arms before swiftly swinging over my lower half over the steel gates before landing on my two feet. As soon as I landed on the other side, I heard a low voice of someone familiar, Whipping my head around to where the voice came from I also felt a damp grip on my waist , turning my head I saw none other than Keyome Tasanagi. Compared to how he had looked the last time I had seen him at my apartment, he had definately seen better days, wounded with blood on his hands, wounds, and mouth i winced a bit at the sight. I looked upwards at the sky seeing that the once clears were littered with pitch back air craft flying around,"We dont have time to waste, we have to go NOW" his loud voice boomed through my head distracting me from my worries. As he clasped his hand over my mouth , I felt myself being pulled to a nearby vacant building. Though I didnt know the man all too well, I didnt feel an ounce of threat or malice from him.. thus I simply stayed quiet and as calm as possible despite that I felt my heart racing from both confusion and fear brought on from confusion. As we lay low in the building, I heard the footsteps of the men looking for me run by. I shut my eyes tightly which had only made me feel that much more aware of how fast my heart was racing, Though I knew it wasnt possible, I felt my heartbeat through my ears that I felt some sort of worry that somehow the men outside would find me just by how loud it seemed. Once the sounds of footsteps faded away from where the two of us were, I opened my eyes half way to look down at the hand still over my mouth to see various shades of bright and dark red of blood stained on it. It was only a few more seconds until his large hand pulled away from my mouth. Not having said a word to him since I met him for the second time, I tilted my head up a bit to look at him as he looked down at me, Ah those bright gold eyes,they appeared much more brighter than the first time I had saw them, My eyes widened for only a moment as I was now convinced I had seen them once before from someone else... "So you truly are a psychic then" I heard him say. I nodded my head as I looked at the blood stains on his clothes and skin until my eyes locked onto the wound on his side. As he kept talking asking who these men where and what they wanted, I leaned back against a wall fo the building as i bent my left leg up t take one of my heels off and pulled down the stocking on my left leg, Despite all the questions of his I could have answered I had responded to him with something compeltely diferent.. " "Its not much but its better than bleeding out right?" , a way of telling him that I wasn't sure for now. I did however walk over to the corpse of one of those men and pulled the corpse's gun out from its holster, feeling the surprising weight of the gun I walked back and handed it back to Mr. Tasanagi. " im going to need for you to cooperate with me. You understand?" Hearing that I simply nodded. "Im not sure.. but its better than doing this alone" I whispered to myself. - A warriors strength ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNWHHOI9imM ) Testu sighed, as he ran from another explosion he’d casued with his explosive shuriken. “Welp I’m out of those now…” Tetsu took refuge behind a car, that was getting shot up by machine gun fire. He sighed once more and looked at his shoulder, which had a knife sticking out of it. Tetsu grabed it and threw it on the ground and winced a bit. “This was easier back in the day. Heh heh heh.” Blood trickled from his jacket slowly…he didn’t feel it thanks to his brain control function but still.. Tetsu would close his eyes and smile, while snatching his flak jacket off of his body and tossing it into the air. The men immediately shot at it, while tetsu stuck his upperbody up and shot each of the men in the forehead with a fast acting tranquilizer dart, and rendered them unconscious. Tetsu then dashed from behind the car only to take note of a large air craft looming over in the sky(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130705184635/disney/images/0/0a/Hellicarrier.jpg ). It approached slowly…and menacingly…..the entire battle field seemed to slow down for a few seconds as the craft made it’s way over the city. In a few more short seconds, small figures could be seen emergering from the top of this giant battle ship. “The hells going on here?....” In a few seconds a giant machine was before Tetsu’s very being. (http://img78.photobucket.com/albums/v344/alex.sys/apu_front.jpg ) it had a man inside of it..his face was burnt and disfigured…he didn’t even look alive. The machine moved and shot at tetsu’s feet, cuasing a large explosion that sent the supercop flying backwards into the windshield of a car. “Damn…ugh” Tetsu rolled off of the car and looked back…more droped form the sky. It was a small militia…20 of them…all armed. Tetsu charged some chi into his fist, and used the kenitic transfer technique. He punched the ground, and managed to trap the lead machines foot in a sort of pit hole in the gorund that had formed. Tetsu would then run from behind the car, straight forward towards the robot he injured, and leap onto it’s arm, only to webshoot his way into the air. A stray bullet cought him Iin the back of his knee however and made Tetsu cringe a bit…Tetsu continued until he landed on top of a building. He looked back and saw as the militia were terrorrizng the very streets. Shooting cannon sized gun fire and machine guns galore..tetsu stood up with a limp. “these things…are far more advanced than what I’ve seen before…who could afford this kind of tech, let alone have such a connection to get it built?” Tetsu looked up at the looming air craft. “The control….the center of it all is coming from that ship. I have to get up there but I have to save who I can first…” Tetsu squatted down, and drew his trench blades once more…He took a deep breath, before breaking out into a rooftop sprint. He ran as fast as he could, until he cought back up with the machines moving forward. He then leapt from the building, a 10 storie one at that, and in the instance of his leap he attached some webbing to the handle ends of his trench blades. In a kratos like fashion he would throw them at the machine in the very back, and then pull himself to it at a high velocity cuasing the machine to stumble forward a bit. The very metal of the machine was boing hot, and it started to burn tetsu’s clothes off a litte further… Tetsu mounted the machines back and then with a raging shout began to rip and tear away at the parts, with his blades, slicing wiring and piece after piece. The machine swilved arournd, crashing into buildings as the pilot was getting annoyed. “GRRR LAY OFF!!!” The pilot pointed backwards to attempt to aim at tetsu, which was tetsu’s aim in the first place. Tetsu would leap slightly and hoisthimself on the gun’s barrel like a monkey on a branch. “muteki no ken!” Tetsu played smart, and dismembered the large cannon like gun from it’s place of origin on the machine’s suit like body. He would them dive roll off of it with the cannon in hand, only to study it briefly, finding the switch mechanisim needed to set the cannon off and in record timing….the amored suit was just about to unload a raid of bullets on tetsu’s body, until “BOOM!!” Tetsu shot the cannon at the legs of the machine, disabling it’s movement. Once the machine fell down, tetsu would run over to it, and use his charged kenitic energy to preform a front flip forward, and drop kick the pilot square in the chest cuasing him to fly through the back end of the suit. And onto the ground in a bloody mess….if he survived he was a strong man. Tetsu would then squat as he’d cuased a viable distraction for the civillians around them as all the robots opened fire on the shell of the suit, which was virtually indesctructible…somewhat. It would wear down eventually if tetsu didn’t get any back up. Tetsu squatted down and began formulating another plan of action. “My resources are limited…but theres got to be a way…hmm..” Tetsu looked at the workings of the suit, and began to spark an idea….if he could act on it in time. Black and purple. KimiKatsu: The smell of must and mildew was the first thing Sekushi smelled when she started coming into consciousness. It made her nose scrunch up, the way her mother’s always did. Her eye lids squeezed shut for a moment. The sudden ache at the back of her head made her feel slightly disoriented. After a moment, her dark lashes fluttered and her eye lids opened. The light shining over her was extremely bright, causing her to squint tightly and groan out in frustration. She didn’t realize that she couldn’t move her body as freely as usual until she started to sit up. There was a bit of constriction around several placed on her body. The young woman went to bring a hand up to rub at the back of her head, but a male voice made her freeze. “Looks like our little lamb is awake.” The tone of the voice was low and sent a chill up her spine. “How do you like your new, little outfit?” Sekushi’s eyes widened, regardless of the bright, little spotlight on her. She quickly dropped her chin so she could gaze down at herself. They had removed her clothing. She was almost completely nude with the exception of the slim string that was wrapped around her torso and upper thighs firmly and tied in a messy bow just above her left nipple. The string didn’t restrict her arms and legs in any way and kept a lot of her bare skin revealed to please the man and his crew’s eyes. She gasped lightly and quickly wrapped her arms around herself to keep her perky, 40 C cup breasts from the man that sat just feet away from her in what looked to be a wooden chair for a dining room set. “Less is always more, in my eyes.” The man would say, a sick chuckle escaping him. A loud ‘bang’ from a wooden door being kicked open ceased the man’s dark laughter immediately and he quickly stood, blocking the light’s rays so that Sekushi didn’t have to squint anymore. “Boss. . .I dressed her the way you asked.” He’d say, stammering a bit. Heavy footsteps could be heard walking up on the two. Sekushi slowly turned to look over her shoulder. The man she laid eyes on looked rather cynical. When his gaze met her, his smile seemed to widen. “Oh boy, you were right. She *is* a keeper.” The man moved closer to her, but paused a moment and looked back over at the other man. “You in front of our spotlight. . .” He’d say as he slowly knelt down beside her. The man turned a bit to look and ended up blinding himself and stumbling back into his chair, causing it to break from the force. As the man laid in the pile of wood from the chair, the man he referred to as ‘boss’ muttered something about incompetency, then ordered the man out of the room. Sekushi watched the man waste no time in leaving. Was this guy that dangerous of a man? As she turned her head to look back at the man who was beside her, she found herself staring right into his eyes with his nose almost touching hers. That crude smile was still on his face, too. “Those cheekbones. . . that cute little. . .BUTTON. . .nose. .” The man came off as a huge creep to her as his hands reached out, but hovered near her face. She leaned back, keeping her arms wrapped around herself and her thighs closed as he continued on. “Your hair might be platinum and long, but that body. . .that FACE!” She couldn’t tell if he was horny or. . .disturbed. “Such an attractive woman in District 1?” The question rolled off of his lips. “Oh no, no, no. . .” He shook his head subtly. “Not unless you worked for that bitch Kirei!” Sekushi’s eyes widened. He knew her mother? What was his problem? The man took note of her reaction and began to chuckle. “That name means something to you. . .doesn’t it?” Sekushi swallowed hard. Fear was draining the color from her face. “You know. . .you look just like Miss. Yuri. . .” Something in her brain told her to lie. It told her she did not want him to believe that she had anything to do with her mother. Whatever happened between the two had nothing to do with her. “I. . .I get that a lot.” She would say, her voice shaking a bit. The man laughed hard and slammed his hands down on the dirty mattress Sekushi was sitting on violently, taking his gaze off of her for a minute. His shoulders shook wildly as he quieted himself. “Don’t give me. . .that BULLSHIT!” His voice suddenly turned dark. The amused look on his face was gone, replaced by anger, as he looked at her again. The look in his eyes made her freeze again. “I knew that whore was smart, but sending her first and only kid to KasaiHana? To the place that she lost pretty much everything to besides her damn fortune - a place so ruthless, that it’ll rape every pretty, tight, little hole on your body and leave you in a dumpster, bleeding from every orifice? Tsk, Tsk. Keeping the clan alive by sacrificing her daughter to wolves like me. . .I’m certainly ok with that.” The man laughed a little. Then something clicked in Sekushi’s mind. “Where are my friends?!” She asked, sounding rather panicked. The man raised a brow and brought a hand up to scratch his head in confusion. Then it seemed to click for him. “That mutt and the boy?!” He’d say with a smile, laughing much harder now. “God, what is it with you Yuri’s and thinking a damn fleabag is your friend? What a load of BULLSHIT!” He screamed the last word right in her face, making her scream out in fear and look away while closing her eyes tightly. “Oh, oh no, no, no. Don’t. .don’t cry.” He sounded sincere now. As if he really didn’t want her to start crying. “You want to see your friends. . .?” A light sob left her mouth as she spoke. “Y-Yes.” “Oh. . .ok. . .see. . .I thought we could have time to ourselves. . .JUST YOU AND ME, KIDDO! But, I’ll let you see ‘em.” As he said this, he rose from his kneeling position to stand. After moving over to the spotlight, her jerked his head back to look at her, his smile nice and wide, and he grabbed ahold of the back of the light. When he turned it, the bright ray of light was aimed at two bodies hanging from the ceiling by chains. Tsuyo’s bloodied body hung by its back legs and Ryuu would have been hanging by his wrists. Sezomaru: Ginsukei growled as a black Smokey aura began to flow from his arms as he moved in, ducking under a sword, raising up high with a huge right fisted uppercut, cracking against the attacker’s chin, lifting him up into the air before falling back down, down for the count. He felt a blade slash through his left arm, right below the shoulder though the cut wasn’t too deep. “GRAAAHHHHHHH!” Ginsukei roared as he spun in a counter clockwise motion, backfisting his assailant with his left fist, not letting the cut get to him at all. ((Same music, 12:45)) He suddenly quieted down, raising his fists as a group of five men got in front of him. They charged him, slashing and swinging at him trying to hit him though their attempts were futile as Ginsukei bobbed and weaved each slash and swing, his fists lashing out in swift two punch combo bursts, slamming against the throat and face of each attacker one by one. He drew his right fist back, swinging as hard as he could, using his move Piercing Straight, his fist connecting with a man’s face, sending him barreling through a group of people as if he were a bowling ball. ((18:00)) He was becoming like a wild beast on the battle field in this war like he had been out in the forest back when he was taught how to be a wolf, an animal, a killer. As if all of the bloodshed around him was breaking his composure, his roared out, the black smokey aura beginning to thicken while continuing to flow from his body. His arms and legs were like blades as he punched and kicked his way through man after man, sending them to the floor, some with broken necks from the force of his punches. His style, Kuroitetsugen, making his punches like hammers, the only weapons he’d need on this battlefield. Just before the beginning of this battle Ginsukei had his men separate, moving around the buildings to reach around the mass of war as if making a pincer attack. Just as this thought reached him he heard the roaring as the other side of the battlefield clashed. ((29:00)) Ginsukei roared out again, feeling blade slash into his left outer thigh. He grabbed the attacker’s face ripping him downward, slamming the back of his head into the concrete. He released the man only to slam his left fist down onto his face, breaking his nose on impact, knocking him out. He leaped into the air, coming down hard with a superman punch to another man’s face, chaos raging around him. AlessandraSkar: “Are you seeing this, Pendergast?” Kaori Gin Masumoto spoke into the communication device lodged in her right ear as she watched the city streets below, squatted on the edge of a rooftop about twenty stories above the violence and chaos still going on in Kasaihana. A light breeze was blowing (as usual in a dramatic anime), sending her long, sea green hair bustling behind her. The latex material of her skin tight bodysuit made the tiniest sound as she shifted a bit. The mission at hand was a serious one, and would perhaps be one of her most dangerous tasks: Find the psychic and bring her to the man searching for her, the same man who'd opened the floodgates of hell on the city. But so far, things weren't going too well in that department. “I see what you see, Kaori. Unfortunately.” Roman Pendergast, Chief Director of the Black Glove Society replied, his deep, authoritative voice rumbling lowly through the communication device. He sounded just as concerned as she did. “You're gonna have to go down there if we want this body count to stop growing around here. Nearly two-hundred people have been brutally murdered by these blood-thirsty assassins and the numbers keep rising, as you can see.” Kaori lowered her head a bit with a deep sigh. 'I just hope Shira's alright.' She thought to herself as she thought about the 16-year-old she'd left back at the penthouse. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her, senses that have been honed by decades of fighting instantly tuning into the sound of feet shuffling across the roof. Her sea green hair whipped sideways as her head snapped to the left, spotting two figures a few feet behind her. “Well, well, well,” A masculine voice spoke as Kaori remained still, her gaze narrowing as she prepared herself for a fight. “If it isn't the notorious green-haired mistress of the night.” It was then that Kaori slowly rose to her full height, the heels of her thigh-high latex boots bringing her to about six full feet as her arms hung casually by her sides. Standing a few feet across from her were two men in shinobi wear, which included the head gear which only exposed their eyes, armed with dual katanas just like she was. The only difference was that she had the Serpent's Tongue at her right hip, a deadly bladed whip made of pure silver, capable of tearing open flesh at the blink of an eye. “Mistress of the night.” She repeated the shinobi in her low, seductive voice, popping her neck side to side as she sized up the two men. “I kinda like the sound of that. But, uh, it looks like you boys are a little far from home.” The two shinobi laughed. “We've come to play with the pretty little hellcat. Seems she only comes out at night.” Kaori cocked her head slightly. “Ugh, this is exactly why I love killing off the male race.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Enough talk, bitches. You wanna play with this hellcat? Then show me your goddamn toys!” She reached both hands up over her shoulders and ripped her dual katanas from their sheaths, holding them out in front of her as the two shinobi did the same. Guest_Entichi: ~His eyes slowly opened. Ryuu was slowly returning to his senses. He could barely remember what had happened but he knew that him and sekushi had been jumped. He didn't have a chance to do anything. He could still feel the sharp pain in the back of his head as he came to. His hands were raised and he could feel straps tightly wrapped against his wrists. He knew he had been bounded. He didnt know who was around and if they were waiting for him to wake. He kept his head down and didnt make a sound. He could barely feel his soulders. They must've had him hung up for hours. He started thinking about what he could do until he heard a door open and someone enter. He started speaking to someone but Ryuu wasn't sure who. He had heard something about a girl being dressed up like he ordered. Was this guy a boss of some sort? Were they doing this to Sekushi? If that was the case then it bothered him deeply. He listened to the conversation making not of words such as "her" and "daughter". It had to be Sekushi that the man was talking to. This relieved Ryuu slightly but it didnt mean they they were safe. While he stared at the dingy ground he tried to get his vision concentrated he also tried to relax his body to rest it as best as possible. Ryuu just couldnt get a break. Day after day his body was being broken down. he had no idea that just being a bodyguard would be like this. He waited patiently waiting for a chance to do anything. Then suddenly a bright light flashed into his face causing his head to snap upward and his eyes to shut tightly. He pretended as if the light woke him up. He also used this oppertunity to look at his surroundings. He was definately right about it being Sekushi being the girl whom he was talking to. What he didn't expect was Sekushing being next to naked. Embarassingly enough he male instincts kicked in. Under his mask his fae was most likely turning slightly red and in his pants a bulge was kicking in. He did his best to ignore it and focused on the man. He tried to look at his features but the light stopped this. He was only able to make out his dark hair and tanned skin. He couldnt really make out a face. No matter how much he tried his gaze kept making itsself towards Sekushi. His gaze on her broke as the man begun to talk. ~ "Who is this fuck to you anyway?" ~He smiled and gave a small chuckle. He looked at both Ryuu and Sekushi before his face was now filled with anger. ~ "I guess you didn't hear me." ~ He walked up to Ryuu thrusting his fist right into his abdomen. Ryuu's stomach caved in for a moment as all of his breathe was lost. He clenched his teeth together so that he wouldnt make a sound. The punch , however, cause Ryuu's body to mave making the chains pull against his already sore shoulders. ~ "Lets try this shit again. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?!" Time to move Tasanagi: He listened to the young female as she tended to his wounds with her stocking. "..." He turned looking around the corner as he rested down on the ground. " Im not as young as i used to be.." He said shaking his head as he held tightly onto the wound on his side gripping the weapon in his hand. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4un7Jedpicg Start at 15:00)) Meanwhile on the other side, where the fighting was happening. Keyth was charging head first into a group of men with his blade held high over his head as he pushed forward. He was moving in slow motion so were the men he was charging into " AAAHHHH!" He clashed blades with one, only to slice the blade down one of the mens stomach, opening his live up along with his intestions as they hit the ground. A man came around to impale the young man in the stomach causing him to cough blood. He used his chi to tightenn his muscles and twist his body to the right breaking the blade within his stomach. Twisting his body in a 360 motion as he swung his blade out and slashed the man across the eyes. The man shouted in pain as he fell back. Keyth pushed the blade out of his stomach and then impaled the same man in the nose right through his skull. His eyes shifting left to right at all the dead people around him the young boy stood there with his blade tightly in his grip. " AAHHHHHHHHHh!!!" He said shouting as he felt somewhat Victorious. His eyes looked up to see the air-craft cover up the sky. Leaving a dark shadow over the District 1 area. "....." Keyth turned his body to see the large Mech of a robot dropped from it. (( start at 18:00 now.)) Keyth turned to watch it as it dropped down to the ground infront of him. He clenched tightly to the blade remebering with the Afro'd man had taught him. His eyes darted down to the beast of a mech as it aimed its guns high at the young boy. Keyth eyes closed. ' RATRATARATRATRATARAT' the bullets rang out towards the young male. And at the last moment he opened his eyes his body shadow stepping through the bullets, though he was nupped and tagged along the way. Evantaully he simply did a baseball slide under the massive beast, slashing at the legs, hooking his hand on the bottom end where the human body would be and then flipping himself into the air using the same momentum he landed on the mech's head and slammed his crimson blade through the top of it. Causing it to explode right under him. Knocking him high into the air. He'd crash into a building right behind him hitting the ground hard as he fell unconcious. Back to Keyome. (( start at 20:58))He began to prop himself up looking out of the window. " Kid..." He said signaling to the pyschic. He pointed outside showing the massive array of men that were on there way to the building all of them looked like... Titan force soliders. "....Titan force..?" Keyome said as he eyed the men approaching quickly in there military formations quickly storming the parameter of the housing area. "...Kid we have to move.. now.." He said gripping the young girl by the arm and pulling her along going for the back door which was barred through. " Shit!" He said looking up. " The roof... lets move to the roof.." He said to her as he began to move as quickly as his wounded body would let him. Vexxen: -As Mr.Tasanagi wrapped one of my stockings that I had given him around himself, after handing him the gun I had grabbed the ends of the stocking, I saw as dark red liquid continued to flow out of the wound, with all the moving we would have to be doing he wouldnt be able to get far if he kept bleeding out, I grabbed the ends and tied them together as tightly as I can, I watched as the dark sheer fabric of my stockings were turning a dark crimson color, the blood seeping through the fabrc before I saw that the bleeding had slowed down a bit. "Im not as young as I used to be" he had remarked, I stood in front of him and smiled a bit.. though our first meeting was recent, I had seen parts of his life through my visions to understand what he had meant by that. I dusted off my hands and clothes, looking down I had seen that i was covered in dirt and blood.. but at least I wasnt injured, i was fairly lucky. Hearing the man mutter to himself I turned my head to look at him as he was looking out the window. I gently bit the inside of my lower lip feeling a bit worried, "Kid we have to move.. now" I felt his firm grip on my arm as he began pulling me with him to try to find a way out. being dragged, i ran as fast as I could trying to keep up the pace and not fall behind, As we reached the back door, we had discovered that the exit was blocked and completely unusable.. seeing a flight of stairs off to our right, this time I held onto the his sleeve as we began walking to the stairs and up as fast as possible.. It was only couple of flights of stairs till the entrance to the roof was visible with one more flight to go. I couldnt help but feel somewhat in awe that despite his deep wound he was standing.. but then on top of that running..? I shook my head, shaking my thoughts aside as we reached the door to the roof, Opening the door i slowly walked out to the roof top making sure that Mr Tasanagi was right behind me. As I looked up at the sky again, I began feeling that painful feeling of anxiety looking at the dark air craft flying through the sky, I saw the image of the man on the screen, his gaze on the screen looked piercing as if he knew I was looking at him through the screen, Feeling a slight bit of anger of what he was doing to this city, my brows furrowed a bit.. "What.. exactly do you.. want from me?" I quietly growled. - Kaori looked completely unimpressed as the two shinobi began twirling their katanas while spinning and cartwheeling all around her like acrobats in a circus. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Fucking ninja...” She sighed irritatedly and just as the words left her lips, one of the shinobi leaped forward at her, his feet just barely skimming the roof as he seemed to appear before her out of thin air. Kaori was used to seeing such speed and was not the least surprised when her opponents katana was slashed at her chest in a downward diagonal fashion. She raised the katana in her left hand upward to block the attack, spinning once the blades collided to fling the opposer away while her right katana made its way toward the shinobi's throat. The man proved his flexibility as his body snapped back into a ninety-degree angle, just barely dodging Kaori's blade as if passed right over the tip of his nose. She completed a second three-sixty spin, this time lowering herself so that her blades would slash horizontally toward the man's midsection and thighs. She missed, however, because of his second backflip. That was when she detected the movements of the second shinobi. Kaori dropped to the ground just in time before Shinobi Number 2 swung his katana at the back of her head, her body pivoting sharply with a legsweep. A feeling of triumph came over her when her parry was successful and Shinobi Number 2 was knocked off balance, thudding hard onto his back. Her flashing green eyes focused forward, noting that Shinobi Number One had recovered and was aiming to cut her clean down the middle from the top of her skull. She raised both of her blades upward to block, springing upward as she thrusted her blades outward to the side to send the man backwards. She turned her blades over in her hands as she brought her hands across her chest, then swung them out in opposite directions, slashing an X-shaped incision into her opponent's chest. Blood spurted from the two wounds, causing the Shinobi to cry out in pain and unfortunately, the cold-blooded, green-haired killer was not finished with him. With a shout, she drove her left foot forward into the wound, the heel of her boot digging further into his flesh as he sailed backwards. If there was one thing the two Shinobi were unaware of, it was this woman's enhanced strength. A strength that no man could expect of a woman like her. So it stunned Shinobi Number 1 when he realized that he'd cleared over a hundred feet of distance across the roof within only a matter of five seconds. Like he'd been fired out of a canon or something. Kaori whirled around to face Shinobi Number Two just as he'd flipped himself onto his feet, hearing the cries of Shinobi Number 1 as he toppled off of the tower way on the other side of the roof. Shinobi Number 2 sprang forward as quickly as a blur with an attempt to jab his sword straight into Kaori's throat. She spun sideways so that the blade just barely missed her, then as he continued to move forward with his own momentum, she brought her arm up and clothes-lined him hard across the sternum. The impact was so powerful that she could hear his sternum shattering all the way up to his clavicle bones as his mouth fell agape behind his mask. He coughed hard as his legs went up into the air and Kaori brought a hard elbow down into his already demolished chest, dropping him straight to the ground. After that, his case was closed. Kaori stood up straight as she sheathed her katanas in an X-formation on her back, not allowing this victory to get to her head for now. There were bigger matters at hand. “Masumoto to Pendergast.” She spoke into her communication device. “I'm heading down to the warzone. It won't be long before--” Something caught the corner of her eye, instantly cutting off her speech. Her head turned to look out into the distance at the building located next to the one she stood atop where she spotted two figures moving about. One of the figures looked mighty familiar, like someone she'd run into a few times several years ago. It wasn't long before she realized who the man was, even though his face looked a lot more matured than the last time she saw him. “It can't be.” She growled in annoyance as she walked toward the edge of the roof facing the adjacent building where the familiar man and his companion stood. “It just can't be. Someone please tell I'm hallucinating like a bitch or I might have to punch myself in the face a few times.” But she wasn't...unfortunately. “KEYOME!” She roared across the gap, her voice echoing through the distance toward the two figures. Category:ARK5